


Vampiric Bitters

by EnidZsasz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dramionedrabble, Cunnilingus, F/M, House Elves, Sex, Vampires, cave monsters, dramione - Freeform, sort of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Hermione, Ron, and Harry went into the Paris catacombs. Only to be attacked and have their entire lives turned upside down. Now they are thrust into underground vampire society. (One shot)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 44
Collections: Dramione





	Vampiric Bitters

**Author's Note:**

> Think of it like vampire the masquerade. Draco is a 'prince' because his mother and father are still alive. Pure bloods are born vampires and thus can't even go outside with the moon as you know it reflects the suns light. Even the new moon gives them a bit of hives.

Her friends stood around her milling around the entire society they had found themselves in. It was strange and jarring, not only that it was shocking to say the least. The three had their entire lives taken from them, and now they were placed into this place they knew nothing about. “Best introduce yourselves babies.” said one lady looking down at them in a gorgeous gown. Blood red rubies dotted her throat, ears, and a small diadem around her head. Her long face smiled showing long white teeth as the three held themselves closer together. 

It had barely been a day since all of them had died. Yet here they were. 

As the youngest vampires in all of Britain, maybe France and more they were among people who always looked at them like they stunk to high heaven. Maybe they did, Herimonie did notice an uptick in how well she could smell. Not that she had much time to explore herself before they were rounded up in the hospital and taken here. She wondered if her parents buried a casket as they introduced themselves to the ancient vampires all milling around and doing nothing but trading snipes. 

“GRANDSON!” One red headed vampire shouted and picked Ron up. The man grinned brightly much to the distaste of the rest around. “Well, more great great grandson.” the man admitted looking at them. Letting the baffled Ron down. The first person to initiate contact, they were both wary yet more at ease. He did look like a relative to Ron’s. 

“Ah… Weasley?” Ron asked him and the man nodded, putting his hand on top of Ron’s hair and ruffled it like he was a child. They were all twenty one. She grimaced, hiding it by glancing around. He was dressed like an old gentleman from the Edwardian era, just like the rest of them. Wearing a gold ring on his hand with a pockwatch in his waistcoat. 

“I can tell yes. Amazing.” he smiled again. They were all wearing simple average clothes. Pants and shirts. Hermione felt like a time traveler dropped into something that she would never understand. “Good good!” He patted Ron’s shoulder. “Now how did you get here boy?” Again the treatment like they were all kids. “We’re all forbidden from changing any relative.” 

“Well…. Hermione tells it better.” Ron said. The man turned to her, eyes glinting as she felt like this was all on purpose. Like he wasn’t doing this out of the grace of his heart. She sighed looking to Harry before she spoke. 

“We all got word that one of Harry’s relatives back during the plague was buried in the Paris catacombs.” she explained to him, not glancing to him. There were some small whispers she couldn’t hear as the older man frowned at her. “No we didn’t get lost, not really, but there was this wail and we thought someone else was. So we went looking for them and encountered…” she paused and now looked at him. Right in his ancient eyes, shivering in the memory of the attack. “The man there looked like a skeleton and attacked us. He killed all of us and ran off, when we woke, we were like this.” She gestured to him. 

Now a set of giggles ran through the group of vampires, and Hermione knew with that, that vampires could blush. He cleared his throat. “Ah, that would be Riddle.” he commented and smiled again, this time brittle. 

“So I remember.” more giggles as he took a step up to her glowering down at her. “Did I forget that he told us his name before he turned all three of us?” she smiled at him. 

“PRINCE MALFOY.” a strong voice yelled through the crowd. Hermione seemed to be the only one of the three who noticed every single vampire here tense just a little. It looked like nothing else seemed to happen, but she could almost feel like a shiver, all eyes darting back towards someone then away. Being so new Hermione ignored the vampire in front of her to watch as this ‘Prince’ entered. Which seemed to piss off the vampire in front of her more. 

“When did you become a vampire?” Ron asked him getting his attention. Harry grabbed her shoulder, as she watched the very pale young man enter. He looked like he never saw a single bit of the sun, with bleached blond white hair like some sort of cave creature. She knew from a few yards away he had blue eyes and dressed a bit more modern than the rest. Though he had a coat over his shoulders that he moved off to drape off a quasi throne in the room. He looked right at them before the vampire in front of them laughed at something Ron might have said while she was distracted. 

“Yes, well now I get to spend time with family.” the vampire said and hugged Ron again. “Not even the prince can stop this!” 

“Hermione are you okay?” Harry asked as quietly as he could as she looked back to the Prince. He was speaking to a ‘guard’ by him. The two were massive hairy, and Hermione realized they might be werewolves from the lack of clothes on their body. Only a loincloth for modesty. A shiver again ran through her. What more was hidden from the world? 

“Yes I’m fine. Forgive my ignorance but obviously we do not know who or what a prince is.” This time she got a laugh as the evident ‘mentor’ flushed again. 

“The prince is one of the last line of true pure-bloods.” he answered. “He was born a vampire and never has seen a single bit of sun. Unlike the rest of us.” he commented touching his chest. “You three are now the youngest vampires in all the UK.” The three shifted uncomfortably. “Once we do find this Riddle we will execute him in the most befitting manner for such a slight.” he said proudly. She blinked as one of the guards parted the crowd, and her heart flopped inside her chest. 

“The Prince requests the presence of the three children.” he stated and looked down at the three. Fully twice as large as any human he had a long beard that would look Jolly. In reality he was a giant and she didn’t want to chance angering him as the three followed him towards the throne and to the Prince. She wanted to be upset at the treatment of being called a child again, but knowing that these people might just be well over a hundred years older than her she decided to swallow the hurt feeling. 

“You three are the turned ones?” he asked them, not even introducing himself.

“Yes…. sire.” Harry said and bowed his head, with a quick look to the both of them Ron followed while Hermione tried to curtsey without a dress. 

“It was Riddle that must have changed you, he was sealed into the catacombs for infractions.” he told them flatley. Hermione raised her eyes, getting a hiss from the guards as she glowered to the Prince to his face. “He wanted us to take out human society instead of living beyond.” the prince explained holding out a hand in a ‘there you go’ sort of gesture. Hermione dropped her eyes and pursed her lips. 

“You would be needing a mentor.” he said and she glared at his wingtip shoes shined to perfection. “The _ other  _ Weasley should suffice for you two young men.” Hermione straightened, as the two looked at her. The other vampire, now behind them, seemed to preen with the attention. 

“I can take the three of them,” he stated confidently. 

“Two just changed ones is difficult enough, they have yet to even have their first kill.” the Prince stated, sniffing the air. She grimaced. “I can take the last.” he said simply. She scowled, as there were a great many sort of whispers and titters. ‘Why would the prince bother with a baby’ she heard as the most audible of the whispers. “If there is dissent then they can come to me and state it.” the prince said loudly. The room quieted of whispers. 

“Are you sure my Prince? I believe I can take the three.” 

“Percival Weasley, this is my mandate.” the man nodded bowing in half. “The rest seem to care only to gossip and chatter,” he said loudly next. “Pitty that, now is it not?” Hermione heard a ruffle of clothes as many people straightened and seemed to be particularly unsettled. “Now take them to feed,” he stood one of the giant took the coat and gave it to him. “AND properly dressed.” he said. 

“Are you going to make me kill someone?” She asked him bluntly. He looked at her from down his nose. “I refuse to kill a person.” she added. He reached out silently grabbing her arm as he pulled her more forcefully out of the room, still followed by the guards. It was just outside in the plain ‘castle’ rock walls that he let her go to put the coat right over her shoulders. 

“You smell like life.” he stated like it was an insult. “Follow.” she blinked at the coat, it smelled like dirt and some kind of cologne. She wanted to toss it but the two guards growled and she obeyed stiffly. The entire room seemed to become even more unsettled as she passed another set of doors allowing them a glimpse of her and the group. She looked for Ron and Harry, but didn’t see a trace of red hair as they traveled deeper into the castle. 

The entire place was deep underground, so much so it was a bit stifling with lack of oxygen. If she did still breathe that. Lined with plain cut rock walls without a trace of plaster ever touching them. “You can both stay outside.” the prince stated at a plain wooden door. She shook her head before in a very blinding motion the door was opened and she was pushed inside by the Prince. 

She was met with a wide room that would fit into a historical drama. Only it lacked a fireplace, her eyes adjusted to the darkness, as the Prince stood at the door blocking her only exit. There was no other person, but there were several wardrobes along the side of the room. A large bed, and low electrical lights that barely lit the place. Her heart raced in her chest, and there was a sigh behind her. 

Two hands came up on her shoulders as the prince pulled her body flush to his front, he breathed in her smell. “Your heart is racing.” he told her as she didn’t know what exactly to do. He let her go the next moment walking fast towards the wardrobes. She was left reeling for a moment. “Get dressed properly. If you need help just pull the cord here.” he gestured to a long silk cord by the wardrobes. “Then you will feed.” 

“I most-” her words were cut off as he left the door shutting with a finality. She shuddered going to the wardrobes to find many dresses she barely knew anything on how to even put it on. Sighing she grabbed the cord and yanked it. She didn’t hear the bell, but there must have been one, since from under the bed something seemed to creep open and a small creature came out from under it. Just like the prince it was ghastly pale, with long floppy ears. There was no hair on it, and it was draped in just a long sheet as it stared at her with huge milky white eyes. 

“Help?” it asked in a eerily human voice though it wasn’t entirely human looking. With a general human shape, but she knew in the way CGI wasn’t ‘human’ that this too was not human and likely never was. 

“I… yes.” she stated. “I need to be dressed?” she questioned. The creature brushed passed her, the wardrobes opening by themselves as it went through the dresses and clothes, only glancing to her once before it selected the clothes for her. 

“Naked.” it stated and she blushed. Carefully she took the jacket off and put it down trying not to wrinkle the perfectly pressed fabric. Getting naked was stressful, but as soon as she was bare the clothes wiped themselves over her, making her fight to get inside of them as the magical things fitted themselves around her. After maybe ten minutes she was dressed like she stepped out of history leaving the creature to nod and then crawl back towards the bed and under it without another word. Stiffly, as she could barely walk well without grabbing her skirts and holding them up she got the jacket. 

Getting to the door was a chore as she gave up letting the hem drag the ground as she opened the door to the waiting Prince and guards. He looked over her, and almost seemed to have a distaste for the clothing before he took the jacket placing it back around her. “What even was that thing?” she asked him. 

“A house elf. They are all extinct say for here.” he explained. “The one who would have helped you is called Dobby.” she gaped to him as he slid by her making sure she was walking with him further into the depths of the underground. “They have tunnels all around this place, not even I know their full extent.” 

“I wont kill someone.” she told him. He didn’t say anything and she couldn’t exactly run in the way she was dressed. Not well anyways. She heard moaning, and froze when they finally seemed to hit the last level of this place. It was a huge open area with even less light than the rest of the castle. Just like with whatever creature the ‘house elf’ was these only barely appeared human. 

“Human hunting is forbidden.” the Prince told her. “This is what you will kill.” the moaning creatures milled, tended to by more house-elves. Whatever was human in them didn’t care that they were anything but fed, kept clean, and tended to. Moaning only when one did their business where it milled, or from hunger. Hermione was sickened by whatever these things might have once been. “Pick one and kill.” she shook her head. 

“They were never truly human if that makes things better.” he added and she grimaced. “I believe you’d call them denisovans? We discovered them in the caves here, letting the elves take care of them…” he held his hand out. They must be partway human, but they were lanky without clothes. With glistening near translucent skin and a bank lipless face with a wide elongated head like skulls from america. They had no eyes at all, and their mouths had no teeth, not from anything vile done to them. But she watched in a sick fascination as they were fed a milky sort of fluid by the elves. They too were small, but sort of bulbous, maybe the size of ten year old children. 

Clicks ran through the area like from bats as they were fed in turn. Hermione gagged, and shivered. “I still can’t.” Her heart was still racing, still beating fast in her chest. The prince smiled at her like this was exactly like what he wanted to happen. 

“Did they come down here?” she asked, desperate to be anywhere else. 

“No, each one of us has a private farm.” Hermione gagged, while he watched. “This is mine.” she shuddered stepping backwards. “You need to feed.” she shook her head and ran. Tripping up the stairs as she barreled down to the door she had been at first. She most definitely didn’t want to go back to the other vampires. She’d rather ‘starve’ despite now the yawning hunger inside of her stomach. Gasping she went over to the bed trying to yank off her clothes getting hardly anywhere. With a hiss of frustration she rang the elf below her bed. 

“Please, I don’t want to wear this.” she asked it, as it emerged. It didn’t blink, just stared at her as it helped to remove her clothes. Now in her underwear Hermione looked to a more modern drape, grimacing. “That one.” she gestured to it, and there was little help needed for it. When the elf left she sank down on the edge of the bed ignoring the hunger inside of her. It was more for the elf than for her the simple dress. She could feel the need to attack and kill it like it was the most natural sort of thing. The door opened and shut and she was met with an intense wave of nausea and longing as the prince entered. “GO AWAY.” 

“No.” he approached her slowly, as she shook. She should be running, she should be trying to escape and find a way out from being a monster than wanted blood. “You need to feed.” his voice was chiding and she growled looking up at him. The only trace of blood was on his lips and she found herself staring at them blankness now coming to her. 

“Come now.” he motioned to her and she let go of the bed feeling drawn to him as he smiled down at her. He licked his thumb, smearing left over blood on it before holding it out to her face. She froze just as he cupped her cheek, thumb spreading the second hand blood and spit over her lips as she forced them closed. “Name?” she grit her teeth. He leaned forwards until their faces were close enough he could kiss her. 

“Call me Draco.” he told her as she gasped in. He took the moment to kiss her, making her taste the blood. It was a minerally sort of taste, tasting like water from some deep well. She moaned, body aching for more blood. Her tongue on its own raced into his mouth, looking for more. “Your name?” he asked her, pulling back as she shuddered. 

“Hermione.” she answered swallowing and tried to control herself. He smiled bringing her towards his neck, to the large vein there. 

“Bite me.” he commanded and she resisted for a moment longer. Until the hunger took control and she felt her lips split as the new teeth shoved their way out, and now into his skin. Fresh blood pooled into her mouth and she completely forgot whatever hesitation there was in her for not killing anything. Draco moaned and she was struck at just how pleasurable this could be for someone else. Letting him go she took a heavy breath in and he pulled back to shove their lips together. With her lips split he lapped at the leaking blood as he drove her towards the bed. Her heart slammed upwards and she wasn’t entirely disheartened at where this was going. 

“Again.” he commanded, and she bit him again. Taking more of his blood as he pushed her against one of the thick posters of the bed. The wood groaned with the weight of the both of them and him driving her further into the post. “Yes.” he groaned as she licked the leaking wound. The hunger had faded leaving her feeling a sort of sated feeling inside of her. She shook her head trying to come back to who she once was. He grabbed her cheeks with both hands and kissed her once. 

He pushed her head to the side and bit down on her neck. It hurt for a moment until languid pleasure ran into her body. It felt wonderful, unlike when the other bit her, just grabbing and biting into her before moving onto Ron and Harry. That bite paralyzed them all, leaving her to watch in mild horror as they were all drained for blood and the vampire ran deeper into the catacombs. This ran pleasure into her veins or what was left of them as he sucked at the wound. She moaned, arching into him as he licked and kissed down the deep V of the dress. Panting she stared down at him as he bit into the side of one breast. 

“I can feel your heart beating.” he told her, letting it go quickly so that the trail of blood would leak downwards. She shuddered again, letting him get the dress off her, and her underwear. She was in too much of a languid state to care that much as she was laid down on the bed. He ran his tongue along the line of blood on her skin. Lavishing and making more of that languid pleasure tush into her. 

She watched as he pulled back just to undress, leaving his clothes in a pile near the bed with hers. At least she knew he could be more human than the things below as an erection bobbed between his legs. He looked human, felt human as he went back down in front of her kissing her stomach. The thick member brushing against her legs as she shivered. 

"It feels so good." She moaned out as he turned his attention to her pussy. Licking through her and making her go limp and pliable. She didn't even feel it when he bit into the inside of her thigh, only looking down to see him there sucking blood from the wound. She felt a bit drained and weak, a bit more hungry, but forgoed that feeling as he started to eat her out. Tongue going from driving into her to flicking at her clit she moaned hips bucking weakly into his face. 

Slowly drawing his hand upwards along her thigh he slid two fingers into her making her cry out as an orgasn clentched through her. She shuddered, and came back to herself with a sort of mental click. It was just like her first time just after she had turned eighteen and had gotten drunk. Finding herself in someone else's bed without really remembering how she lost that little part of herself, nor the young man beside her for that matter. After that it was like a long stigma has taken her and not a single person seemed to notice her. 

“Do you want to continue?” Draco asked her as she shivered gripping fistfuls of covers in her hands as she stared at the pretty much utterly unknown man in front of her. 

“Uh… why?” she asked him. “Why me?” she bit her lip. There wasn’t a lack of trying, but no one had ever seen an interest in her. There was a craving inside of her that had little to do with the new want of blood. 

“The closest to the sun I could ever get.” he held his hand out to her and she took it swallowing. Letting him put her into a more comfortable position. “I don’t want to assume…” he drawled over her back placing kisses down her spine. 

“Yes. It’s fine I think… what… was with the biting?” she asked as she felt the cock between her thighs. She was trying to think of a better way to put it, wondering why she felt the way she did the moment he had bitten her. 

“Purebloods produce painkillers and something else in our spit. Changed like you are more paralyzing toxins.” he explained, quietly teeth just barely scraping along her skin. She moaned as he pushed her legs a little farther apart, the head of the cock pressing against her entrance. His hands gripped her hips as she felt the slow slide of the member into her. 

It would be odd, strange, and so utterly unlike her, or it should be at least. It wasn't like she spent the nights alone thinking of it, craving company that always seemed so far away. He bit into her shoulder, hand coming up under her chin to make her push herself on her arms as she laid flat on the bed with her legs dangling off it. Again the languid feeling rushed into her veins as he slowly slid out and back in. Like he was letting her get used to him. 

"Harder." She breathed out as he kissed her on the lips. He snapped his hips into hers with enough force to elicit a cut off scream. "Yes!" Taking the cue he began pounding into her keeping his hands on her hips to prevent her from being constantly shoved into the bed. She was so close without even the need to stimulate her clit when he pulled out and grabbed her. Roughly flipping her onto her back before taking her again just before the slide of orgasm could seep away entirely. 

He brought his hand to the front of her pussy as he continued to fuck her. Hermione could only take it, her back arching into every odd thrust. She screamed loudly when she came. The aftershocks making every part of her quiver. She didn't even feel his climax inside of her, too dazed to really fathom anything else than the ebbing pleasure through her veins. 

Draco placed a soft kiss on her cheek still inside of her as he did so. "You still need to feed." He told her, whispering it in her ear. She nodded, letting him pull her up and naked, walking to the cord pulling it. Dobby came out not even looking at them but his face wrinkled a bit in distaste. Hermione pulled the sheets to cover herself. 

"Bring the lady a meal please Dobby." He asked the elf, the creature went back under the bed leaving her to stare at the man in front of her again. 

"Draco?" She called more to remind herself or his name. He smiled to her heading closer to her as she sat on the edge of the bed. She winced as pain from their coupling came into her. "Must I kill?" 

"If you want to live yes." He told her shortly. Hermione swallowed shuddering when one of those roughly humanoid creatures was ushered in with a quasi crab like walk. Their anatomy must have changed so much it wasnt really evident when they were sitting there. But they walked on all fours with their head almost twisted down, walking 'backwards' from how a human might imitate them. 

“I….” she squeezed her eyes closed feeling the more intense pang of hunger. 

“If it is any consolation they live only ten years, we’ve been able to get them to fifteen with care.” she shuddered, and finally gave in. Dobby left to the tunnel under the bed, as she kneeled down naked next to the creature. Insticint took her over and the next thing Hermione seemed to know was shuddering over the corpse of the creature. The intense taste of minerals and a bit of yeast sort of taste on her tongue as fingertips grazed up her arms. 

Her body shivered in relief, as she arched into his touch. The humanoid creature was dead as she was gently coerced away from the corpse. He pulled the cord and without much thought several of the elves came out to dispose of it somewhere in the castle. Hermione shuddered being laid down on the bed. He placed another kiss on her forehead before she passed into a sated sleep. 

**EPILOGUE** . 

Hermione nuzzled into the neck of Draco, settled on his lap among the other vampires she couldn’t exactly care about the disgusted sort of whispers around them. His hand stroked up and down her back. Which was open and exposed leaving her skin to shiver with delight. “I do have something for you.” she told him in a whisper. It had been at least three months, Hermione wasn’t sure. Time didn’t exactly pass when you were fully underground and there were no clocks around whatsoever. 

“You do?” she nodded. 

“Do you have to stay here?” he shook his head and quickly she took his hand taking him away from the throne room. He hesitated as she led him upwards, even moonlight burned him. Unlike her she could even briefly head outside in the daylight so long as it was sunrise or sunset. She had only spent a bit of time outside, not very long. Ron and Harry had spent more and more time outside working as ‘go getters’ for the vampires now. He let her lead him into a small room that he stayed just on the outside of. 

It was a sort of sundial, with various ‘times’ that were made out for the little bit of filtered sunlight or moonlight down to tell the time. “It’s okay.” she told him, offering her hand out to him. He frowned as he entered blinking upwards to the ornate skylight. Several layers of glass, and filters all now working to prevent him from reacting. He was caught staring up through the light towards the sun that was shining down somewhere above. “See?” he looked down at his skin showing no reaction. “It’s early morning, so you may need to come up during the afternoon to see if it still works.” she said looking down at the time. 

“That is the sun?” he asked in wonder. She smiled reaching for him, he pulled her into a rough kiss. 

“Of course it is.” she told him. “They make glass that can help cut down on UV light.” she explained as he pulled back putting her face into his hands. 

“The closest I can come to the light of the sun?” he questioned kissing her more gently. “Maybe I shouldn’t have Riddle executed.” he commented holding onto her. 

“Don’t go soft on my account. I just thought… I should do my duty to the Prince.” she replied kissing him. 

“You did well.” he let her go staring up through the glass towards the sun in wonder. “Very well.” she smiled at him, kissing his cheek. “I’ll be able to see the moon as well?” he asked her and she nodded smiling. 

“Of course!” he looked her over, eyes tracking down her body and back to her lips as she blushed. 

“Come with me now.” it was a command that she followed to his private quarters. Life was far less strange, and the more time she spent down here the less strange it became. 


End file.
